This invention relates to coin validators.
A well-known method of fraud associated with coin-operated machines involves attaching string or thread to a genuine coin and then inserting the coin into the machine while holding the string. Once the coin has passed the validating section and caused an appropriate amount of credit to be accumulated, the user is able to stop the coin from passing into a storage section by use of the string. He can then operate the machine to obtain goods or services, and then retrieve the coin, for example by pressing an escrow return button.
Although there are a number of known techniques for avoiding this coin-on-a-string fraud, it would be desirable to provide a solution which is very inexpensive to implement.